The display serves as a centerpiece for modern-day mobile communication devices. As electronics, such as smartphones, phablets, and tablets, continue to evolve through increasing levels of performance and functionality, so have their displays to allow for their effective operation. Increasingly, mechanical controls are giving way to touch-sensitive displays. Larger, high-resolution displays allow devices to simultaneously present a user with a greater number of controls for immediate access to specific functions. Users also favor larger displays with higher resolutions for multimedia applications that are now being integrated into a large number of communication devices.
With larger, high-resolution displays comes a greater need for power to illuminate the displays. Accordingly, finding ways to prolong battery life becomes an important consideration. One such way of prolonging battery life includes the technique of placing an electronic device in a sleep mode. Even though an electronic device is in sleep mode, notifications of pending emails, voicemails, and such, should be accessible to a user in a power efficient manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.